Sunset
by thewritestuff247
Summary: This is my next Jamie and Lizzie fic. After more drama with his family, Jamie and Lizzie finally take the plunge and get married. As always I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS (6th story).


**Sunset**

As she zipped up her suitcase she heard a knock at the door, she lifted it off the bed and rolled it over to the doorway. She looked through the peephole and saw Frank Reagan standing in the hallway. She slipped off her engagement ring, slipped it in her pocket, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi Mr Reagan." She said with a nervous smile.

"Hi, please call me Frank." He returned her smile with a small one of his own.

"Ok, Frank. I'm sorry but Jamie's not here right now."

"I know. I came to talk to you." He explained and her heart sank. She had been worried this conversation might happen since her first dinner with the Reagan's.

"Oh, right, well, come on in." She said as she stood aside. He entered and they made their way to the living room.

"Can I get you something to drink, coffee, tea, water?" She offered.

"No thank you." He declined. She gestured to the couch and he took a seat, she took one opposite him.

"I take it you want to talk about Jamie." She stated the obvious.

"Yes. I'm concerned he hasn't fully thought through the possible ramifications of dating someone with your background." Frank explained delicately.

"I've been very careful, it's unlikely my past will come to light, and I did warn Jamie, I pointed out the risk."

"Jamie's not one to be swayed from something he wants once he sets his mind to it."

"I noticed he has a stubborn streak." She smiled.

"Most of the time that stubbornness serves him well, but sometimes it can be detrimental." Frank continued.

"I understand your concern..." She began.

"Jamie is a cop and because of that he's under more scrutiny than most people. Despite all your, very honourable, efforts to separate yourself from your family, they will always be your family, you will always be Anthony Moretti's daughter. Unfortunately that will always cast a long shadow over you, and anyone associated with you." Frank explained.

"I've always known that no matter how much distance I put between myself and my family, being with me is a risk. When I first left home, I kept to myself, I didn't date, I didn't let anyone in but that's a very isolated, lonely way to live. After years of living that way I decided that despite the risk, I don't want to live my life alone." She swallowed, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I'm not saying you have to be alone, just not..."

"Not your son. Right? Every man is somebody's son." She studied Frank's reaction but found him difficult to read.

"I know what you want me to do but I've finally found someone who looks at me and just sees me, not my family, not my past, just me. What I have with Jamie I've never had with anyone. I love him. I'm sorry but I can't walk away from that." Again Frank did not speak, just stared at her making her a little uncomfortable.

"It's your fault for raising such an incredible son." She joked to break the silence, Frank smiled.

"I can see I'm not going to change anything here." He said standing. She led him to the door but stopped before she opened it and turned to him.

"I think you and I both know how Jamie would feel about you coming here. I won't tell him you stopped by."

"Thank you." He replied gratefully. She opened the door and as he stepped out into the hall Jamie rounded the corner. He saw his father's surprised and guilty expression and immediately knew why he was there. Lizzie watched as Jamie shook his head, pain and anger etched on his face. He proceeded to walk straight past his father and into their apartment. Once she saw him enter the bathroom and close the door she turned back to Frank.

"I'll talk to him." She told him. His eyes widened slightly, he was surprised at her willingness to help given his reason for being there.

"You did the wrong thing but you did it for the right reasons." She explained seeing his reaction. He thanked her again then headed down the hall. She closed the door, turning in time to see Jamie come out of the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she walked across the room and perched on the end of the bed. He didn't say anything as he pulled his passport out of the drawer and put it in his pocket. He then grabbed his suitcase and walked back across the room and put it next to hers at the door. She followed him to where he was standing by the suitcases.

"Are you ready to go, got your passport?" He finally spoke as he picked up their tickets from the counter.

"Hey, talk to me." She said as she placed her hand on the side of his face. It was at that moment, as his eyes met hers, that she saw just how much pain he was in.

"We have to get going, we have to pick up Nicky and Sarah on the way to the airport." He deflected.

"Jamie." She spoke firmly not willing to let it go.

"I'll be fine, we have a plane to catch." He replied, she just stared at him.

"Ok, I'm hurt and I'm angry, and I don't know what the hell makes him think he has any say on who I choose to have in my life." He said his voice getting louder, she stayed quiet.

"But I don't want to think about that right now. We're about to go catch a plane and get married and I'm not going to let anything or anyone get in the way of that." He spoke softer calming down. He smiled at her hoping to reassure her, she smiled back and wrapped her arms around him. He felt her hugging him tight, he smiled, wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"I'm going to be ok, I promise." He whispered.

Six hours later Jamie, Lizzie, Nicky and Sarah got out of the taxi at the hotel in The Bahamas where they would be staying.

"Oh my gosh, look at this place!" Nicky exclaimed as they entered the lobby.

"This place is amazing!" Sarah agreed as Jamie went to the front desk to check them in.

"One of the upsides of a two person guest list is you can splurge on accomodation." Lizzie grinned. A few minutes later Jamie rejoined the group.

"Ok, we're all set." Jamie handed each of the woman their room key. The four of them headed up to their rooms, stopping first at the room Nicky and Sarah would be sharing.

"Wow!" Nicky entered the room first.

"You guys went all out." Sarah smiled as she took in the room.

"Look at that view." Nicky said as she stepped out onto the balcony followed by Sarah, Lizzie and Jamie.

"So how do we decide who gets the bed closest to the window?" Sarah asked.

"Paper, scissors, rock?" Suggested Nicky.

"You're on." Said Sarah, she raised her and they played the game.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Nicky as she covered Sarah's "rock" with her "paper".

"Best two out of three?" Sarah smiled.

"Nope." Nicky grinned as she turned, headed inside and flopped on to the bed she had just won.

"We're going to go settle into our room, then how about we'll all go down and get some dinner at the hotel restaurant?" Suggested Jamie.

"Sounds good." Sarah replied while checking out the bathroom. Lizzie and Jamie grabbed their bags and headed down the hall. Jamie opened the door to their room, went in and held it open for Lizzie. She walked in and placed her bag by the couch. A smile lit up her face as she took in their suite. Jamie wheeled his bag to the bed and slipped off his jacket as Lizzie stepped out on to the balcony.

"What do you think?" He asked as he joined her.

"It's amazing." She replied as she stared out at the beach.

"It's so warm." Jamie angled his face to the sun.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to change before dinner."

"Good idea." He agreed as they headed inside. They both placed their bags on the bed and began looking through the contents. Mid search Lizzie stopped and began staring at Jamie, which after a few seconds he noticed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you ok?" She asked unable to get what happened earlier out of her head. Seeing her sad expression he realised what she was thinking about. He put down the shirt he'd picked out and rounded the bed to her side.

"We talked about this, what my dad did really hurt me and I'm going to have to have it out with him at some point but I'm not going to even think about it until we get back." He explained as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok." She accepted resting her arms on his shoulders.

"Hey, we're getting married in three days and that's all we're going think about and talk about until we're back in New York, ok?" He couldn't help smiling just thinking about it. Seeing his excitement she too began to smile.

"Ok, I won't bring it up again." She promised.

"Good, because this trip is about you and me." He smiled and pulled her closer. They went to kiss but before their lips could touch there was knocking on the door.

"Jamie! Lizzie!" Called Sarah through the door.

"Are you guys ready yet? We're starving!" Added Nicky.

"Can't forget them." Lizzie laughed.

The following days were of a mix of final wedding preparation and relaxing in the sun. Then finally, the afternoon of the third day of their trip, Lizzie was standing at the mirror adjusting her wedding dress. She took one more deep breath, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and left the bathroom. Nicky and Sarah looked up as she came out. She wore a long, empire waisted, flowing white gown. Her hair was half up half down and lightly curled.

"You look beautiful." Nicky gushed.

"Absolutely stunning." Agreed Sarah.

"Thanks. You guys look beautiful too." Lizzie grinned.

"So, are you ready?" Asked Sarah.

"I am now." Lizzie replied after she picked up a beautiful bouquet of purple and white flowers. The three woman left the room and rode the elevator to the lobby. They got into the car and were driven to the location Jamie and Lizzie had selected. They arrived at the top of the path leading down to a small cove. The women got out and made their way down the path, just before the beach came into view they stopped.

"Ok, so we're going to get into position and when you hear the music you know what to do." Explained Sarah. Lizzie smiled, nodded and took another deep breath.

"You ok?" Nicky asked at her silence.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I'm actually about to get married."

"Nervous?" Asked Sarah and Lizzie shook her head.

"Just exited, and happy, ridiculously happy." She said and the women all shared a smile.

"Well, we'll get going then." Sarah grinned and gave Lizzie a hug, Nicky followed suit then they made they way down on to the beach.

As the sun began to set Lizzie stood, enjoying the warm Caribbean breeze until she heard the music. As the opening notes of Open Arms by Journey began she started her walk down the beach. As she came out of the trees the beach came into view. As she walked she took in the scene before her. The two parallel rows of candles designating the aisle, the wooden gazebo, adored in white fabric where the celebrant stood, Sarah and Nicky standing either side of the gazebo and most importantly she saw Jamie. He stood at the gazebo in a white shirt, grey trousers and a matching grey waistcoat. They smiled as they made eye contact and held each others gaze for the rest of her walk. When she reached the end of the aisle the music stopped and she took her place beside Jamie.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining together of Jameson and Elizabeth." Began the celebrant.

"Just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so to can your lives merge together to form a beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love and it is love that has brought you here today. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward, never knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you now pledge to share." The celebrant paused and looked to Lizzie.

"I understand you have your own vows." He gestured for her to go first. She turned and handed her bouquet to Sarah, who in turn, gave her a piece of paper. She turned to face Jamie and unfolded the paper.

"Jamie, being with you I've learned what love really feels like. I've learned how unconditional love can be. I've learned how to trust heart and soul. I've learned what true happiness is. And I've learned how truly blessed I am. But above all, I've learned that, when it comes to you and me, forever isn't long enough." She smiled and handed the piece of paper back to Sarah.

"Jameson." Instructed the celebrant.

"I'm marrying an English major so no pressure, right?" Jamie joked and everyone laughed.

"I was looking for inspiration and I came across this poem that says exactly what I want to say, better than I ever could, so here goes." As he explained he took a piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and took a deep breath.

"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out; I love you for putting your hand into my heaped-up heart and passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help dimly seeing there, and for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you because you are helping me to make of the lumber of my life not a tavern but a temple. Out of the works of my every day not a reproach but a song. I love you because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good and more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself. Perhaps that is what being a friend means, after all." He finished, refolding the paper and returning it to his pocket. He smiled as he saw Lizzie wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Jameson, do you take Elizabeth to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do." Jamie smiled.

"Elizabeth do you take Jameson to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do." Lizzie affirmed.

"May we have the rings?" Asked the celebrant. Nicky stepped forward and handed Lizzie's ring to Jamie.

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." Jamie repeated after the celebrant as he slipped the silver ring on Lizzie's finger. Sarah then handed Jamie's ring to Lizzie, she repeated the same words and placed the ring on Jamie's finger.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As the celebrant finished Jamie took Lizzie in his arms and kissed her.

The next morning Jamie awoke to the sound of the ocean. He turned over, felt around and found her side of the bed empty. Finally opening his eyes he saw a ray of light coming from between the partially open curtains. Looking through the gap he saw Lizzie standing on the balcony wearing only his shirt from the night before. She was resting her forearms on the railing and looking out to the ocean. He threw back the sheets, grabbed his boxer briefs from where they had been discarded the night before, put them on and made his way out to her. He felt the warmth of tiles as he stepped outside into the balcony.

"Good morning." He greeted her as he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Morning." She grinned tilting her head back and resting it on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Its one o'clock in the afternoon." She laughed.

"We're on our honeymoon, its customary to spend the whole two weeks in bed." Jamie explained grinning.

"Oh, I see." She replied also grinning.

"You looked lost in thought before I came out here, what were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Yesterday. It was perfect."

"But." He pressed sensing there was more.

"I was wondering if in time you'll regret not having your family there." She admitted.

"I could give you a speech about how I'm happiest when I'm with you, when it's just the two of us but I don't think you'll ever really believe it."

"Probably not." She smiled.

"Hey." As he spoke he gently turned her around so she faced him, he tucked a loose strand behind her ear and looked her in the eye.

"Yesterday, I married the love of my life in a tropical paradise, I could never regret that. Ever. Got that?" She broke into a grin at his words and seeing it he did too.

"God, I love you." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Mrs Reagan."


End file.
